Chocolate
by Shin Black
Summary: No tiene nada que ver con Marui. Una tarde Sanada aparece por el lumbrar de la puerta de la casa de Yukimura, con una bolsa repleta de chocolate. LEMON, alpha pair.


Chocolate.

No entendía porque estaba en esos momentos frente a la casa de Yukimura, y mucho menos porque traía una bolsa completa de tabletas de chocolate. Estaba un poco nervioso, los padres de Seiichi no estaban en su casa y el muchacho acababa de salir de una rehabilitación luego de una complicada operación. Estaba seguro que vería a un chico flacucho, con el rostro demacrado y pálido, con fuerza sólo para mantenerse en pie.

Tocó el timbre. Esa misma tarde había recibido la llamada del capitán de su equipo, había salido hacía un mes del hospital general, su familia había salido y volvería muy entrada a la noche y le habían pedido que llamase a alguien de confianza. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que llamarlo a él y pero aun, pedirle que le traiga unas doce tabletas de chocolate.

¿Chocolate? ¿Para que diablos lo necesitaba? Digo, no es que fuera una medicina o algo así o ¿si lo era? Bueno de cualquier manera aquí estaba.

Tocó el timbre, aguardó unos segundos y la puerta corrediza se abrió. Del otro lado un hermoso joven de cabello azulado algo disparejo, su sonrisa era tan hermosa como siempre, en sus cabellos habían varios pétalos que habían caído del árbol de cerezo. Traía una camiseta color azul manga larga y unos short celestes y unas preciosas pantuflas de osito llevaba en los pies.

–¡Haz venido!, y trajiste el chocolate –saludó, fue un saludo raro ya que simplemente le sacó la bolsa y lo invitó a pasar.

–Buen día Yukimura –dijo el muchacho mientras miraba para todos lados y pasaba, los pétalos del árbol de cerezo le comenzaron a caer.

Ingresaron a la casa y se quitó los zapatos. Yukimura fue directo a la cocina mientras Sanada caminaba tranquilamente hacia el cuarto, en definitiva siempre hacía el mismo recorrido cuando iba a visitar a Seiichi y no se le quitó la costumbre.

Abrió la puerta y entró. El cuarto era muy cálido, una pequeña ventana con persianas americanas y una cortinas con volados color celeste, una cama en medio y frente a ésta un escritorio con computadora y varios libros. La infaltable mochila del Rikkai descansaba al lado de dicho escritorio y un mueble especial para la ropa del muchacho que se podía ver colgada dentro del mismo.

Tardó unos minutos en volver Seiichi con un bol y una cuchara. Sanada no entendió bien por qué el muchacho había traído algo así al cuarto.

–¿Qué es eso, Yukimura? –Preguntó Sanada, el joven sonrió de una forma provocativa mientras se sentaba y le mostraba el contenido–. ¿Chocolate?

–Si, el que trajiste –picardía se escuchó en su voz mientras metía dentro del pastoso chocolate la cuchara, para luego sacarla lentamente dejando caer un hilo del dulce.

–…..Yu….Yukimura…..–balbuceó, pero era demasiado tarde; Yukimura apoyó la cuchara en la boca, haciendo que el hilo de chocolate se deslizara por la barbilla y el cuello de Sanada, manchando un poco la ropa.

–Sssshhhh….–lo silenció, y sólo un movimiento se produjo abalanzándose el chico más joven contra el más alto.

La lengua de Yukimura recorrió todo el pasaje desde el cuello hasta los labios, sin dejar ningún rastro del líquido negruzco. Genichirou por una parte estaba impactado, pero por otra parte al sentir el aroma y la piel del joven que tantas veces deseo, no pudo evitar de comenzarlo a tocar descaradamente, tal así que se sonrojaba con solo pensar lo que estaba haciendo.

Otra vez aquella cuchara endemoniada ingresó al bol, pero esta vez Yukimura esparció un poco del contenido en su rostro y se acostó en la cama esperando que el moreno comenzara con una lluvia de besos imparable, que obviamente sucedió.

El mayor se colocó encima de Seiichi, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer todo aquel contenido, dejando manchas negras en el rostro que luego serían borradas claramente, y besos por lugares donde aun no había chocolate, como el cuello del peliazul.

Las manos de Yukimura entraron por debajo de la camisa de Sanada y acariciaron ferozmente la piel morena, dejándole pequeños rasguños con sus uñas afiladas, marcando un territorio que nunca antes había sido tocado o que al menos él eso creía.

Genichirou estaba perdiendo la poca integridad que le quedaba, comenzó a besar con tal desesperación que se había olvidado por completo el hecho que delante de él estaba su amigo de toda la vida y se encontraba en la afamada y respetada casa de la familia Yukimura. En aquellos momentos sólo quería comer más de aquel dulce chocolate que se encontraba en todo el cuerpo de Seiichi, aunque bien sabía Sanada que era virtual, puesto el chocolate seguía semi intacto a un costado de la cama.

–Sa….Sanada…..–entre los suaves gemidos de placer de Seiichi, se escuchó el nombre del susodicho para que éste dejara lo que hacía y se concentrara más en la mirada reprochante de su compañero–. Déjame poner más chocolate.

Una sonrisa de costado fue la que salió a la luz y Yukimura se dio una semi vuelta para tomar el bol nuevamente, agarró con firmeza la cuchara y levantó un poco de su remera para colocar el chocolate en su vientre. Genichirou tragó de su propia saliva. ¿Era mucho avanzar? Seiichi se lo permitía.

–Vamos, hazle caso a tu buchou.

En definitiva, Seiichi seguía siendo su superior. Bajó un poco tal así que su rostro quedó frente al vientre y comenzó a lamer suavemente el chocolate; era tan dulce, tan embriagante, tan exótico. Le hacía vibrar y no solo porque escuchaba los gemidos que decían su nombre como dulce melodía, sino también al sentir que debajo de su lengua la piel de Yukimura temblaba ligeramente. Las manos de Genichirou escaparon y se metieron más adentro de la camisa, mientras que las piernas de Seiichi se enredaron en el cuerpo de Genichirou por debajo de las axilas. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a olvidar el chocolate, y el moreno comenzó a avanzar en sus besos hacia más arriba, mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados.

Nuevamente quedaron cara a cara, sus ojos se encontraban, los pardos y los violáceos, tan dulces como siempre, tan ingenuos, tan vivos. Se mordió suavemente los labios y el moreno no aguantó más para hundirse en ellos de un desaforado beso que lo dejó sin el aliento; un suave quejido, unas manos perdidas o enredadas, unas piernas largas que encontraron un lugar justo para comenzar a acariciarse entre su y moverse, acercarse más al cuerpo ajeno.

–Sanada…..–susurró–. No podemos más…..–gimió–. Hagamos el amor.

Nunca creyó oír esas palabras tan sucias en la boca de alguien tan dulce. Pero tampoco nunca creyó que dichas palabras le revolvieran tanto las hormonas como en aquel momento.

Ni dudó cuando comenzó a desprenderse la ropa al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su compañero, quedando en completa desnudez. Nunca antes se habían visto de aquella forma, ni siquiera en los vestidores habían sido tan observadores del cuerpo del otro. Yukimura se encendió al ver los fuertes pectorales y los brazos musculosos de so compañero; y a la vez, Sanada se sorprendió de tan dulce textura en la piel, tal suave como las de una muñeca de porcelana.

Comenzaron los besos, las caricias sobre todo en aquellas zonas nunca antes tocadas. Empezaron las mordidas, las marcas permanentes en sus cuerpos, en sus almas, en sus corazones. Genichirou estaba fascinado, con las piernas del muchacho que eran diferentes a las suyas, eran más largas y femeninas para decirlo de alguna manera; aun así, Seiichi tenía un buen cuerpo, algo marcado, como el de un hombre. Seiichi definitivamente no era una mujer, no era delicado, era un hombre, una persona firme y su cuerpo también lo era, pero no podía evitar compararlo con una pues sus movimientos comenzaron a ser delicados, tranquilos, pausados, disfrutando de todo y a la vez, sintiéndolo todo.

Metió dos dedos en su boca casi de una manera instintiva pues estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía como continuar. Seiichi abrió sus piernas pero se sintió algo incomodo. Acercó un poco el rostro de Genichirou con su mano derecha y lo incitó a un beso fugaz pero pasional, lo que lo hizo apartarse de la incomodidad e ingresar los dos dedos dentro de la entrada del muchacho.

Presionó sus parpados de tal manera como si padeciera un profundo y agudo dolor, pero aun así Sanada metió ambos dedos, para que luego cuando se metiera él no pueda tan doloroso.

–San………Sanada……..–dijo en una especie de grito. Apretó con sus dedos el hombro del muchacho, pues el dolor era horrible.

–Sshhhhh Yukimura….relájate…..–intentó decirle, había escuchado por allí que al relajarse los músculos la entrada sería menos dolorosa que si están tensionados.

Yukimura le hizo caso y respiró hondo para tratar de relajarse, y lo hizo inmediatamente, tal así que Sanada lo sintió en sus dedos y lo sacó inmediatamente para remplazarlo con su miembro. Apenas había metido la punta y Yukimura tenía fuertemente apretado sus dientes y enterrada sus uñas en la espalda de Sanada, cuando medio la mitad le era imposible al menor tratar de retener un grito, por lo que lo remplazó con un simple gemido ahogado.

Pero al meter toda la longitud del miembro dentro, le fue imposible callar su dolor y rasguñar toda la espalda de Sanada dejándole horribles marcas.

–Pará…..pará….–dijo Yukimura con los ojos vidriosos.

–¿Te duele mucho? Si quieres yo……..–Sanada estaba todo sudado y caliente por el pre calentamiento antes de llegar a ese desenlacé, pero era menor parar ahí que el hecho de que Seiichi sufriera durante todo el sexo.

–No, no….ni en broma…..–dijo Yukimura, después de llegar tan lejos sólo un loco pararía.

Envolvió sus piernas en las caderas ajenas y le dio permiso a Genichirou para comenzar con los movimientos, el cual no lo dudó ni un instante a la hora de comenzar a moverse.

Primero de forma pausada para luego ingresar y salir de una manera brusca, buscando la pasión y el placer de forma desmedida.

Estaba seguro en aquel momento que no pasaría ni dos minutos antes de que perdiera la cordura y lo hiciese cada vez más y más rápido; y eso pasó, los gemidos y gritos inundaron el cuarto, que ya estaba caliente, un clima perfecto para dos personas que buscaban unirse por primera vez y que había comenzado con un poco de chocolate.

Genichirou comenzó a tocar, a gemir y a besar el cuello mientras embestía profundamente a su pareja; mientras tanto, Seiichi sólo buscaba disfrutar mientras acariciaba los fuertes músculos.

La noche se les hizo eterna, tan eterna que les parecía imposible que terminara. El cuerpo agitado de Sanada se derramó completamente en Seiichi, dentro de él, para sentir que lo tenía, que era suyo y nada más que suyo, que lo había envuelto a él y sobre todas las cosas que le amaba profundamente.

Cayó encima del muchacho, respirando profundamente para intentar normalizar su aliento, Seiichi hacía exactamente lo mismo.

–Genichirou……..–dijo en forma de llamado de atención, el muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró a su pareja.

–¿Pasa algo Yukimura? –preguntó.

–Este ha sido el mejor chocolate que he probado…….–sonrió con picardía.

–El mío también…….el mío también………….

**FIN**

Bueno, me salió del alma, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
